1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to the field of illuminators and more particularly to phosphor wheel illuminators for use, for example, in display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice in some projection display systems to use one or more white light sources in combination with filter color wheels to produce a full color image. A typical color wheel is made up of a series of color filters such as absorption filters or interference filters. Color light is produced by passing white light produced by the white light source through the color filters to create a colored light. A full color image is produced by spinning the color wheel to sequentially produce different colored light which is directed to a spatial light modulator that sequentially varies as well.
Because the white light is filtered by the color filters, only a fraction of the light produced by the white light sources is transmitted through the color wheel. The other wavelengths are absorbed or reflected and not transmitted. Thus, a large portion of the light produced by the light sources is lost in display systems that utilize conventional color wheels.
What is needed, therefore, is a color wheel for producing colored light that is more efficient.